1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image data producing apparatus and an image forming apparatus for producing image data from data described in the page description language (PDL).
2. Related Art
As for the image forming apparatus, various prior arts have been proposed to execute the process at a high speed in forming a raster image (data) from the data described in the page description language.